


The Break-In

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Dinosaurs, Español | Spanish, Gen, Ghosts, Good Peter, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Robots, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Weddings, i promise you are reading the tags right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Life was going beautifully.Tony had recently become interested in paleontology and, never one to do anything by halves, he had bought a dinosaur skeleton from a museum in Kentucky.This, of course, has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that one night someone breaks into the compound and disables JARVIS.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	The Break-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HylianEngineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianEngineer/gifts).



> Hello!  
> The Christmas fic never happened. Oops.  
> This is the penultimate fic in the series. The next one will be the last one.  
> Mentions of ghosts and an intruder.  
> Come say hi on tumblr! silvermyfanwy

Life was going beautifully.

Tony had recently become interested in paleontology and, never one to do anything by halves, he had bought a dinosaur skeleton from a museum in Kentucky. Peter discovered it for the first time when he came into the compound after school and found it in the courtyard.

“Hey Peter! What do you think of Minny?” Wanda waved at him as she walked out of the gym.

“Minny?”

“Yeah! The Parasaurolophus.”

“Is that the dinosaur skeleton?”

“Yeah.”

Peter contemplated Minny. “Why is it there?”

“Dad bought it.”

“Why has dad bought a dinosaur skeleton? And shouldn’t it be indoors or something?”

“It only arrived like an hour ago. He’s negotiating with Mom about putting it in the lobby.”

“Surely that’s just a yes or no thing?”

Wanda pulled a face. “He wants it in the dining room. Mom wants it in the lobby.”

“Why did he buy it?”

“He wants to become a paleontologist.”

Peter shrugged and headed inside. “Okay.”

-

Before heading up to his room, Peter did what had become his new routine and went to see Squid. “Hello!” he called as he walked into the room with the swimming pool. “I’ve brought you a peanut butter sandwich and I got a Spanish workbook off my teacher that you can do if you want.”

“Yes please!” Squid appeared from underneath an inflatable unicorn floating in the pool. “I did the maths one you gave me yesterday. I think I used the right colours.”

Peter frowned in confusion at the mention of colours; as far as he could remember, there hadn’t been any questions regarding the subject in the maths workbook.

“Look, I’ll show you!” Squid went floating off to the hole in the ceiling that was the entrance to the den where Squid lived. Squid returned with the maths workbook floating along behind and Peter caught hold of it to have a look.

Squid had coloured it in.

“Huh. Very good.”

“Did I get it right?” Squid asked anxiously.

“You know what, I think you did.” Peter handed over the sandwich and sat quietly as Squid ate it.

“What are you doing this afternoon?”

“I’ve got some homework and then I think we’re playing hide and seek. What are you doing?”

“The Spanish.” Squid decreed. “I found a spider living in the ceiling and I want to try and teach it how to talk.”

Peter didn’t want to think about how a spider could be trained to talk by a ghost that wasn’t actually the ghost of a dead person that also ate peanut butter sandwiches whenever possible.

“Okay. I’m going upstairs to see Dad. I’ve got stuff to do. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Peter!”

-

The rest of the day went as normal. Some bickering, some food, some more bickering. (Found families bicker too.)

Peter went to bed after Pepper told him to leave the rest of his robot spider for the next day. He fell asleep, and all over the rest of the compound, other people were falling asleep too.

Including JARVIS.

Because everyone was asleep, no one noticed a figure in black walking up to the gates, climbing over and heading towards the compound. No one woke up when the glass in the front door was smashed and no one had any idea whatsoever that there was an intruder.

Nobody except Squid.

Squid woke up when the floorboards in the corridor outside the swimming pool began to creak. The floorboards there weren’t supposed to squeak and creak like they did, but after the Great Potato Incident they had squawked liked they were a hundred years old and nobody had been bothered to fix it yet.

Squid floated out of the ceiling and through the doorway that led out of the swimming pool and int o the corridor, expecting to see one of the Avengers going for a walk.

Squid had never seen the person in the corridor before. He was wearing a dark green hoodie and old blue jeans, with a mess of brown hair. Squid and the man both jumped when they saw each other, but the man didn’t seem to think that Squid was real.

“Knew I should have gone to bed earlier last night.” the man muttered and rubbed his eyes as he continued walking.

Squid was pretty sure that the man wasn’t supposed to be there. He had to do something about it.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Squid went soaring up the staircase to the room where Squid knew that Peter slept. He swooshed through the wall and caught sigh of Peter fast asleep, head in the middle of a textbook.

“Peter! Peter! Wake up!” Squid said quietly. “There’s someone in the compound and I don’t think he’s supposed to be here!”

Peter began to stir. “Squid? What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t like leaving the swimming pool!”

“There’s someone in the compound and I’ve never seen him before and I don’t think he’s supposed to be here!” Squid said, panicking.

“If there was an intruder, JARVIS would have set an alarm off.” Peter said. “JARVIS, did you set an alarm off and I slept through it?”

JARVIS didn’t answer.

“JARVIS?”

“Is the voice in the ceiling that isn’t a ghost not talking to you?” Squid asked.

Peter shook his head, biting his lip and sitting bolt upright. “Something’s wrong. What did the man look like?”

“He was wearing black clothes and he had white skin and brown hair.”

“We need to go and wake my dad up.” Peter scrambled out of bed and headed for the door. “Be quiet. Where did you see the man and where was he heading?”

“He was outside the swimming pool and then he went along the corridor. I went the other way.”

Peter ran silently along the corridor outside his room, Squid floating along beside him. Peter reached one of the doors and pushed it open, shutting it behind him. “Dad! You need to wake up!”

Tony sat up groggily and Pepper reached out to turn a lamp on. “Peter? What’s going on?”

“Someone’s broken into the compound and JARVIS isn’t working.” Peter said, panicking.

“JARVIS isn’t working?” Tony jumped out of bed and pulled on a jumper that had been on the floor. “J? You there?”

There was silence.

Tony caught sight of Squid. “What the hell is that?”

“Dad, this is Squid, the ghost Wanda and I have been telling you about for ages that you have been refusing to believe is real.” Peter said.

“Oh.”

“Squid saw the intruder and came and got me.”

“Where did you-”

“The intruder was white with brown hair and wearing black clothes. He was by the swimming pool.” Peter told Tony.

“You go and wake the others. I’ll go and see if I can find it.” Tony told Peter.

Peter shook his head. “That would mean splitting up and splitting up’s a bad idea! Have you never seen a horror film, Dad?”

“You go and wake the others. Peter and I will look for the intruder.” Pepper said. While they’d been talking, she’d got dressed and found a torch. “Come on.” she led Peter out of the room before Tony had a chance to protest

After a few meters, Squid suddenly froze. “I think- follow me!”

Squid went rushing in the other direction and Peter and Pepper ran after Squid. They could hear people waking up around the rest of the compound, doors swinging open and slamming shut, people asking what was going on.

Squid stopped suddenly. “I think he’s just around the corner. I can hear him. He’s behind that wall.”

“That’s one of the labs.” Peter said, face pale.

“Go and tell Tony that we’ve found him.” Pepper told Peter. “I’ll stay here.”

The door suddenly swung open. “Hey Pepper!” a young man with messy brown hair stuck his head around the door.

“Harley!” Pepper exclaimed and rushed forward to hug him. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to visit.”

“That’s the intruder!” Squid shouted.

Harley caught sight of Squid and swore. “What the-”

“This is Squid, Peter’s ghost friend.” Pepper said quickly.

“Are you Harley?” Peter asked. “Like, _the_ Harley?”

Harley nodded. “You must be Peter. I came to visit and check your security. I managed to turn JARVIS and all the alarms off; Dad’s slacking. I was looking for food.”

-

The situation was soon resolved. Harley explained that he’d come to pay a surprise visit and also make sure things were running smoothly.

Peter and Wanda were delighted to meet him, though Tony was less than happy about the circumstances.

They were eating breakfast in the common room when Harley pointed to a photo on the wall of Peter laughing, face covered in blue glitter. “What’s that from?”

Peter and Wanda exchanged a grin. “The wedding.”


End file.
